Our little problem
by LoveLiving2014
Summary: So Austin and Ally are together now and they want everything to be perfect.. but not everything will be. With going to school and dealing with something's they never thought would happen by spending one night together. People wont be so supportive of the new couple either. Well they are foster siblings. Sequel to Finally found the one. Rated T. I'd read the first one then this one.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Hey guys. So you're probably wondering how things are for me and the fam. Well everything is great except for the fact that Dylan cheated on Alex. Let me tell you, I got him back. Well with the help of Austin of course. Speaking of Austin. Him and I are still going strong. Our parents are so supportive of us. It was weird at first but now it's like we're a couple moved in with each other. The problem I have is that we start school in two days and people aren't gonna be like our parents. Sometimes when we're all together and walking people give us strange looks because they I'm the Moon's Foster child. Trish deals with some of them in ways I cant explain. Oh and Trish is finally taken. One of Austin's friends thought she was cute and after a few dates they made it official. His name is Dez. Anyways tonight me and Austin have to house to ourselves while Alex is hanging out her friends. After we got out of the hospital, girls were coming by wanting to be Alex's friend. It was kinda weird but she's happy so I'm happy. Our parents are going to a mattress convention for the weekend.

I was taking off my makeup when Austin walked in. "So what shall we do tonight my love?" I love when he calls me 'his love'. "I'd like just ordering pizza and watching a movie". We haven't been able to do that much with Austin getting signed to Starr Records and me being his songwriter. It gets tiring sometimes but I know its his dream to be a pop star. I would want this too, oh yeah well I'm working on getting signed to a Label as well. Jimmy Starr, didn't think it was a good idea for us both to be on his label. He has a daughter our age named Kira. She's really nice. Oh who am I kidding, I cant lie she's a total bitch. Every time we're in the studio she's flirting with Austin even though she knows me and him are dating. Austin always tells me to calm down and that I'm only his. It only helps a little but I can deal with it.

"I just order the pizza so come down here and help me pick out a movie". I told him I would be down in a minute. So I quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. When I got down Austin already had a bottle of pop sitting on the table in front of him with two glasses. I walked over and sat next to him. He put his arm around me while I snuggled into his chest. "Hey that's my shirt". I looked down and sure enough it was his shirt that he got when they came out with Austin Moon T-shirts. "Well I wanted to have company tonight while I'm in my room". He chuckled. "Ally, you do know you'll be sleeping in my bed with me. Like you normally do". I sat up. "Well maybe I wasn't going to tonight". He pretended to look hurt. "Fine I'll just go snuggle with my stuffed animals". He got up and playfully stormed upstairs. I ran after him. Once we got up to the top I turned him around pushed him up against the wall. The door bell rang before I could kiss him. He groaned and ran down to get the pizza. I walked down after him and grabbed the money for the pizza man. After I shut the door I went and sat on the couch next to Austin.

"So what are you thinking for my next song". Austin said while eating a piece of pizza. "Can we think about that later. This is the only night where we can just relax". He nodded. My phone vibrated on the table. It was a number I've never seen before. I opened it and froze.

**You've been gone for awhile. I thought you'd come back for me. I mean we are dating. Just don't forget about me babe. I'll find you and bring you home. -Chris**

I thought I'd never hear from him again. With all the fighting and stuff I thought he got the hint we were over. Chris was a guy from one of my foster homes. He was a sweet guy but we had the same problem. We couldn't date. It was a secret for awhile but when we started to fight about stupid things he told his parents that I came onto him. So they kicked me out and when someone wanted to adopt me that wouldn't because of him. It was on my record and whoever had a son wouldn't adopt me. He'd come by sometimes but I never talked to him. That's why I was surprised that the Moon's actually kept me and didn't kick me out when they found out about me and Austin. I guess they just want him to be happy and I make him happy.

Austin must of seen that I was shocked because he took my phone and read it. I just stared at Austin waiting for him to do something. He tensed up and looked like someone killed his family. "Who the fuck it this?!" He stood up and threw my phone on the couch. "I will tell you if you just calm down". I stood up with him and grabbed his hands. He calmed down a little and nodded. We sat back down but I snuggled back into his chest. "He's someone from one of my foster homes. We were dating but started to fight and he told his family I came onto him and got kicked out. He still thinks we're dating when we aren't. If he comes for me I know I'm safe here. In the begging I thought you were gonna be just like him but then your parents were ok with us being a couple so I knew everything was going to be ok". A tear went down my cheek. Austin lifted my face by my chin so I would look at him. "Ally I would never hurt you and I will keep you safe from anything. I love you". He smashed his lips against mine. Then things got heated. I feel so safe with Austin. He isn't anything like Chris. I hope because tonight, I'm showing him how much I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Austin chest. We were both naked. From the night before. That was the most special of my life. He took something only I wanted him to have. Austin woke up a little bit later. He looked at me and smiled. "morning beautiful". I smiled and kissed him. Once we pulled away a thought hit me. I quickly got up and put on gray sweat pants and a black tank. I started pacing the room "Austin please tell me you used a condom because I'm not on the pill". He shook his head slowly.

"God this is just great. I'll get kicked out for sure this time". Austin sat up and was about to get up. "no don't tell me everything will be fine because it won't. If I get kicked out I'm sure they'll find out why and that go in my files. Why am I so stupid?". Austin patted the spot next to him on the bed. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He scouted over and put me on his lap. "Ally you're not stupid. We both were but that doesn't mean it is so bad. If you're pregnant then your pregnant but that doesn't change how I feel about you. If my parents do kick you out then I'm leaving with you. I will not make you raise our kid by yourself. I love you Ally. Forever and always."

Awe. That was so sweet. I kiss Austin quickly. "Well we have to make sure if I am pregnant. We better go get a test". I got off Austin and walked toward the door. When I turned around Austin was still sitting in bed. I gave him a questioning look. "I'm naked". I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Austin did you forget why slept with you last night?" His cheeks got red. He was embarrassed. "Awe is little Austin embarrassed that his girlfriend is just a little smarter than him". He rolled his eyes and got up walking over to his dresser and getting pink boxers and his black sweats. "We don't need to go to the store. I think my mom has some around here just in case Alex needs it or something". I nodded.

He put his stuff on and walked out of the room while I sat back down on the bed. I hope I'm not pregnant but then I kinda do. If I am then I have a little bundle of joy and I know Austin will stick with me through it all but if I am and get kicked out his parents could keep us from seeing each other. Then I'm doing it all on my own. Ally stop thinking that way Austin would anything to keep you safe. We still haven't talked much about Chris. If he does anything to me I know Austin would kill him.

Austin walked back into the room about 5 minutes later with a box. "Here lets go in the bathroom". We walked into his bathroom. I walked over to the toilet and stood by it while Austin closed the door for no reason I mean no one's here but anyway he sat on the edge of the tub with the box in his hand while reading the directions. "Ok so you pee on it as normal then we wait 5 minutes for it to activate then it will tell us. We should do 2 or 3 just to make sure". I nodded and sat on the toilet after pulling down my pants. Austin opened the box and handed me 3 sticks. I peed on them all and set them on the counter on top of a washcloth. I stood up and pulled my pants up. After washing my hands I went over and sat next to Austin. We just sat there in silence until Austin broke it. "Ally I love you so much and if anything happens to you I'd blame myself because you should've been with me when it happened. I wanna know if anything is bothering you so we can get through it together. Ok?" I nodded and set my head on Austin's shoulder while he put his head on top of mine.

We sat there till the 5 minutes were up. Austin got up and walked toward the counter while I sat there shaking. I got scared when Austin's face got stiff but then I calmed down when he picked me up and spun me around. "Ally you're pregnant!". I laughed into his shoulder while he carried me into his room. We sat on his bed again with me on his lap. We just sat there for awhile until I got up and walked to the door. I looked back at him and smiled. "It's 11:30 and it takes at least 30 minutes to get to your sisters friends house. You do remember our mom said we need to pick her up at 12 so she can come home and get work done? right?" He quickly got up and ran to grab a white muscle shirt. We quickly went down stairs and got into Austin's car.

On the way home my favorite song came on. Turning it up I started to sing to it.

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._**

**_ Since the day they got married He'd been praying for a little baby boy Someone he could take fishing Throw the football, be his pride and joy He could already see him holding that trophy Taking his team to state But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket All those big dreams changed_**

**_ And now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl_**

**_ Sixteen short years later She was falling for the senior football star Before you knew it he was dropping passes Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_**

**_ The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem Tell me have you lost your mind? Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college. Boy, you better tell her goodbye."_**

**_ But now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American_**

**_ And when they got married and decided to have one of their own She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?" And he said, "Honey, you ought to know..._**

**_ A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you. I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."_**  
**_ Now he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl_**

**_ All-American girl_**

When the song ended Austin clapped but stopped when he saw something over my shoulder. I turned around to see Alex kissing Dylan with the door opened. That girl has some serious explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

My little sister is making out with her ex boyfriend. I'm beyond pissed that she told me he cheated on her and is now kissing him. I got out and slammed the door shut. They pulled apart with my sister looking kinda scared. "What the hell is this?!" I heard the door shut so Ally must be out. That was confirmed when I felt Ally rap her arms around my side. She was trying to calm me down and it was kinda working but not quit. "Answer my fucking question. You tell me one thing then run off and do something else. God how could I be so stupid as to see that my little sister goes back to some douche bag". Ally pulled my face down so I would look at her. She was rubbing my back. It made me calm down more. I rested my forehead against her's. "Austin go sit in the car. I'll handle this without yelling or fighting". I looked at her then quickly kissed her and walked back to the car.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Once Austin was in the car I walked up to where Alex and Dylan where standing with scared looks on their faces. "Wanna tell me what's going on here?" Alex looked at Dylan who looked nervous. "Well it turns out that it wasn't Dylan kissing another girl. My friend who turned out friends with Brandy. It was Brandy's boyfriend kissing Brandy while her friend took the picture. Dylan came here to show me that I was wrong. I love him. Please believe me". Well now I feel bad for teaching him a lesson. "Fine I believe you but u better hope Austin does to". She nodded then quickly hugged Dylan and ran down to the car while I walked.

This were a little akward when we got in the car but I tried to keep Austin from freaking out. I hope Austin believes Alex, I mean everything will go tumbling down. Things are already going to be bad when the family finds out I'm pregnant. Oh yeah I forgot about that for awhile. What if they kick me out? I know Austin says he will come with but what if they try and stop him. Then I'll have to raise a kid by myself. A tear went down my cheek. Austin must of seen because he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at him.

When we got to the house things were still akward. As soon as we got inside Austin exploded. "Why in the hell were you with the guy that you told me cheated on you?! The reason why I'm mad no pissed is that you tell me he cheats on you and I go and beat the shit out of him then I see you making out with the kid! It just makes me look like the bad guy! Maybe I cant trust you. Lying to your friends who had there share in beating him up is different you lied to your brother?! Right now I need to think about this but for now you're grounded for 2 weeks".

Alex got mad. "What the fuck. If you'd listen to me then maybe you'd know things but you're always busy with Ally. It's like you never have time for me. Well guess what I wont be telling you shit from now on. God I hate you?!" She stormed up the steps and slammed the door shut. Austin had a shocked look on his face. I walked over to him but he just pushed me aside and walked upstairs. "Austin?" He turned around. "Give me some space! Please?!" I heard his door slam too. How could he push me. I mean it wasn't a hard one but still I'm pregnant. I just need to clear my mind, maybe a nap would help. I wasn't even gonna go into my room or Austin room. So I went into the guest room and shut the door ,locking it, then I went and pulled the covers over while laying down. After awhile I fell asleep.

**(An hour later)**

I woke up to my phone going off. It was Cassidy. I answered to her talking to someone. "Hey Cassidy". She laughed. "Hey Ally. You should come over to my house. Trish, Dez, and Dallas are here. Oh and bring Austin". Dallas is a friend of Austin's. Cassidy thinks he's really cute but their not dating yet. "I'll come over. I'm kinda mad at Austin. Oh and I have to tell you guys something which will lead to why I'm mad at Austin". I heard her talking to someone. She must be telling them what I said. "Ok. Hurry". I hung up then got up and walked to the bathroom. After quickly brushing my hair I was ready since I was being a slob today. While walking past Austin's room I heard strumming. I still cant believe he pushed me while I'm pregnant. It's such a big deal to be because that's what my parents fought about sometimes. Saying what one of them was a better parent. It always ended with my mom saying that he pushed her around when she was pregnant with me. I always believed her even if it wasn't true, I still believed it. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Alex was sitting on her bed writing something in her journal. She looked up at me and gave me look that says 'Will you leave me alone please'. So I just walked downstairs and grabbed my purse while putting on my black converse.

Once I was in the car I finally let a tear slip. I just started the car and left while crying. Why are things so hard? Sometimes things are made to happen for a reason. Maybe this was meant to happen to either bring up closer together or tell us that we shouldn't be with each other. Either was I'll try my hardest to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

As soon as I walked into Cassidy's house she ran up to me and stood behind me. I was confused but then got my answer when an angry Dallas came around the corner. It looked like he had gel from his waist up. I was about to say something but Dallas beat me too it. "Come on Cassidy I know you want a hug". I looked back to see Cassidy shaking her head. "What'd you do to him?"

"I was getting some gel to do his hair but when I squeezed the tube the top popped off and it went all over him. Trish didn't make it any better my coming over to him and rubbing it in". She said trying not to laugh. "Cassidy. You should apologize to him". She took a breath. "I'm sorry Dallas. Come on lets get your top cleaned then get the stuff out of your hair and". She said while walking over to him and hugging him. "Now we can be twins". He laughed at her. She pulled him to her laundry room.

I walked into the living room but didn't see Trish or Dez anywhere. "Trish where are you?!" I heard a thump then laughter. It came from Cassidy's movie room. When I got in there I saw Trish on the floor laughing her ass off. Dez was also in the floor but he was holding his foot.

"What happened?". Trish looked up at me and you could see she was crying from laughing. Dez got up and dramatically walked over to me. "I was getting up to come say hi then you yelled and scared me so I jumped and my foot got caught on the chair and I fell". Once he said that Trish started laughing again. I tried not laugh but soon failed. He stormed out of the room.

Once he was out I walked over and sat by Trish. "So I heard you're mad at Austin, Why?" This is really hard to tell her without crying. "Well we went to go get Alex and when we got to her friends house she was kissing Dylan. Austin freaked out but I calmed him down and then talked to her. She told me it wasn't Dylan just Brandy's boyfriend kissing Brandy. I believed her but when Austin got time to speak to her he didn't even give her time to speak. So they got into an argument which ended with Alex up in her room and Austin up in his well after he pushed me his pregnant girlfriend!" Trish's face expression was mad but when I said the last part she was shocked.

"You're pregnant?" I nodded slowly. Then she squealed. "Ally that's amazing and if Austin doesn't stay and help you I will always be here for you". She gave me a hug. Then we heard a scream. I turned to look at the door way and seen Dez running inside with Dallas and Cassidy running in behind him. "Dez what's wrong". Trish got up and calmed down Dez.

"I saw them kissing". Me and Trish looked at each other then high fived. "So are you guys dating?" They looked at each other then nodded. Me and Trish squealed again. "Oh and umm I'm pregnant". Cassidy had a smile on her face while Dallas looked shocked same as Dez. "Oh boys stop acting to shocked it's not like me and Austin weren't gonna have a family some day. I just thought it would be later but hey that's what happens when you love someone". The boys finally started smiling. "Wait Ally then why are you mad at Austin?" Cassidy just had to ruin the moment.

"We went to go get Alex earlier today and when we got to her friends house she was kissing Dylan. Austin freaked out but I calmed him down and then talked to her. She told me it wasn't Dylan it was just Brandy's boyfriend kissing Brandy. Her 'friend' took the picture and sent it to Alex saying it was her boyfriend but it wasn't. I believed her but when Austin got time to speak to her he didn't even give her time to speak. So they got into an argument which ended with Alex up in her room and Austin up in his well after he pushed me".

There's the shocked faces again. "Ally we'll get you and Austin to be like this again". Cassidy crossed her two fingers. "Or like this". Dallas kissed Cassidy while the rest of us laughed. I ran and pushed him a little. They pulled apart and laughed with us. "Come on lets go to the mall and get some cute clothes because someone has a meeting with Ronny Ramone". I screamed with the girls. "You mean he's coming all this way to see me".

"Well he's going to his sisters birthday party and he said he's be coming through Miami so he said he'd come and hear you sing". I cant believe I could get signed to a record label but then I remember the baby. "I cant do this. I'm pregnant. I'll be lazy and not want to do anything". They frowned but then Dez spoke up. "What if you tell him about being pregnant but also that you'll write lots of songs that you can record and perform once the babies out". For once Dez has a good idea. "I'm rubbing off on him". Trish puts her arm around his side while he puts his around her shoulder. "Totally". We all went outside and got into my car with Dallas driving so I could sit in the back with the girls.

When we got inside they were setting up the karaoke machine. Everyone looked at me. "I'd love to but I think Cassidy should take this one". Her face got red. "Or we could go together. Trish come on". I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the nearest store. After buying our outfits we went up to the DJ and told him that we'd be back in about 10 minutes but to put us down.

We went into the nearest bathroom and changed into outfits. We bought white shorts then a shirt and a zip up sweatshirt but I got red for my favorite color. Trish got purple while Cassidy got blue for their favorite colors**(I don't if that's Aubrey's favorite color but I couldn't find it so I just said blue)**. We were all ready after Cassidy quickly curled my hair. We kept the sweatshirts unzipped.

The DJ called us out. When we got out there, there was a few people there but Dallas and Dez where sitting at a table with.. Austin and Alex. 'we need to talk'. He mouthed. Oh damn right we do.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

So after I had time to think about how stupid I was. I went to go talk to Ally but when I got to Alex's room she wasn't there. She wasn't in the guest room either. I ran back to Alex's room. She was writing in her journal.

"Where's Ally?" She shrugged not looking at me. I walked over to her and sat on her bed."Listen earlier I should of listened to you. I just don't wanna see you get hurt anymore. I'm sorry for not listening. So if you wanna you can tell me and I'll listen this time".

She signed. "Well it turns out that it wasn't Dylan kissing another girl. My friend who turned out friends with Brandy. It was Brandy's boyfriend kissing Brandy while her friend took the picture. Dylan came here to show me that I was wrong. I love him. I don't need you to always be protective of me but I appreciate it. Thank you".

She reached over and hugged me. It was good that we we're ok now. Now I just have to fix things with Ally. My phone buzzed. It was Dallas.

**Dude get down to the mall and make things right with Ally. She told us about it and the girls are gonna perform so hurry- Dallas**

**I'll be there soon- Austin**

I grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her outside to my car. As we were driving away she kept asking questions so I showed her the message. "Oh yeah I need to apologize to her too. I was kinda harsh". We were almost there. "Umm I better tell you this before we get there. Ally's pregnant". I could tell she was shocked but then she squealed. "Wait what about mom and dad?" She sat slumped in her chair. "Well if they kick her out then I'm going with her. I'm not gonna let her raise it by herself. I love her". She squealed again.

"Would you quit that you're gonna break my eardrums". She signed then relaxed while she started talking about baby names. All I could think about was that I hoped Ally forgave me. Once we were there it wasn't too hard to find a driving place. We quickly ran inside. I saw Dez and Dallas sitting in the front row so I ran over and sat next to them. Just then the girls were called out and judging by Ally's face she wasn't expecting me let alone me and Alex together after we just fought. I looked at Dallas and he knew the two words I was thinking. Help me.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

I was about to go and talk to Austin when I remembered we were on stage. The DJ started up the song that Cassidy provided.

**Bold/Cassidy,** _Italic/ Ally,_ Underline/Trish

Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on, we're going dancing all night long

_I got somewhere to be (_**Where to be, Where to be)**

_I want you to come with me _(Come with me)

**See, I've put my sneakers on. Cause I'm gonna keep dancing. After they all go home.**

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?_

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet? Don't want you passing out. After a couple o'hours of beats._

We're gonna keep going, and going, and going. Yeah cause...

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*3)**_

**It'll come easily when you hear the beat**

**__****Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*2)**

_All you gotta do it take a chance, Yeah that's right it's sneakernight_

So now we're closing **_(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)_**

But this is far from the end **_(_**_Second round ,_**Ding, **_It's about to begin)_

**Cause I've got comfortable footwear the weather is nice so lets take it outside.**

It'll come easily when you hear the beat

**__********__****Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*2)**

**Don't you even worry about other plans yeah that's right its sneakernight**

_When the sun goes down, we wake up. I got no sleep. Ha! No need. No problem staying awake when the beat is like an earthquake._

We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable.

**Just admit it**

_you cant stop it_

It's addictive, yeah, yeah, yeah

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*3)**_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneakernight!_

___**Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*3)**_

___It'll come easily when you hear the beat_

___****__**Basically what we're gonna do is dance (*2)**_

_Don't you even worry about other plans yeah that's right its sneakernight_

**Oh put sneakers on**

_Oh_

Lets go all night long. **_Hahaha_**

At the end of the song I was down in front of Austin. He knew what I wanted to do because he grabbed my hand and dragged me. When I got time to look where we were. It looked like a janitors closet. "So I'm just gonna get to business. Why on earth would you push a pregnant lady". He looked like he was about to cry. "Look Ally. I'm sorry I did that to you. It's just I learned from my dad. When my mom was pregnant with Alex he'd push her. Sure I was little but I always knew and my mom would tell me about it and how it should never happen. I guess I just got mad at Alex and took it out on you. I'm so sorry. I cant live without you or this baby. Please forgive me. I love you". By the end he was crying

I pulled him in for a bear hug. After he'd calmed down I pulled back. "Austin I forgive you but you need to prove to me that it's not gonna happen again. I love you too". I kissed him lightly. We hugged again. I wish times like this would last forever. Just where we can be happy and have no harm. Where things cant break us apart because I have feeling that's gonna happen soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Me and Austin were walking back to the food court, hand in hand. I'm so happy we worked things out. We still have to tell our parents about the baby. Oh boy am I nervous. Luckily we have another day to figure out what we're gonna say to them. I still cant believe this all started just by me being adopted into a family that actually wants me. It still feels weird to be with a family for this long. But I couldn't be any happier.

When we got back to the food court, Alex was on stage getting ready to sing. What is she doing up there?! She has stage fright. Why would she just go up on stage for the heck of it? Me and Austin walked over to the group and sat down. Cassidy pointed somewhere. When I followed the direction her finger was pointing too. I saw Brooke and Brandy standing on the side of the stage with smirks on their faces.

"They told the DJ that Alex would sing so she thought she would to prove them wrong but not she's too scared". Those bitches! "I'll be right back". I ran up on stage and pulled Alex to the other side. "Hey you got this. I have faith in you. I know you're amazing singer so Just sing your heart out. Alright?" She nodded then walked back out to the cent of the stage while I went down and sat by Austin and Cassidy again. She gave me a quick thumbs up before she started singing

**Alex/Bold, **_Italic/Austin_

**Oh oh oh oh oh**  
** Oh oh oh oh oh**  
** Oh oh oh oh oh**  
** Oh oh oh oh**

** Maybe I shouldn't have lied**  
** I was in over my head**  
** All the games that I played**  
** Just played me instead**  
** Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget**

(She moved over to Brandy and sang to her)  
** I was too busy frettin', how dumb can I get**

** Oh oh oh, so busted**  
** Oh oh oh, I messed it up, up, up**  
** Gonna tell you what, what, what**

Now she's dancing around the stage.

** Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight**  
** Sing the wrong words into the mic**  
** 'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me)**  
** I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity**  
** I'm doing the best I can**  
** 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am**

** Oh oh oh oh oh**

She came down and started singing to us.

** The magic wand is dead and gone**  
** I don't wanna play pretend**  
** You'll never see that wannabe**  
** I'm back to myself again**  
** You best believe me, I swear I'm over it**  
** Ha, the kid is back (where the party at?)**  
** The night ain't over yet**

She gave the mic to Austin so he could sing.

_ Oh oh oh, no stressin'_  
_ Oh oh oh, I'm fessin' up, up, up_  
_ Gonna tell you what, what, what_** (come on)**

They both walked on stage and started dancing around with each other

_** Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight**_  
_** Sing the wrong words into the mic**_  
**_ 'Cause that's just who I am_ (that's me), _that's just who I am_ (that's me)**  
_** I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity**_  
_** I'm doing the best I can**_  
_** 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am**_

** Maybe I'm only human**  
** So what's so wrong with that?**  
** When I don't know what I'm doing**  
** Gotta cut myself some slack**  
** 'Cause I'm a work in progess**  
** And there's no turning back**  
** There's no turning back**  
** 'Cause I got it like, got it like**  
** Got it like that**

_ Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You know I got it like that_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Yeah that's right, you know_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Sing it_

Austin walked over to Brooke and made a face at her.

** Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight**  
** Sing the wrong words into the mic**  
** 'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am**  
** I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity**  
** I'm doing the best I can**  
** 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am**

_** Everybody now**_  
_** Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight**_  
_** Sing the wrong words into the mic**_  
_** 'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am**_  
_** I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity**_  
_** I'm doing the best I can**_  
_** 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am.**_

When she was done there were more people watching. Everyone started clapping while Brooke and Brandy stormed off. I ran up on stage and hugged them both. "That was amazing guys but Alex... You were fabulous! I'm so happy that you got over your stage fright. Now we can sing together at one of my concerts!" We hugged again. "I hope you'll be singing at the concert while being represented by me". I turned around to see Ronny Ramone standing by the stairs of the stage.

"Omg Ronny Ramone, When did you get here?" He laughed. "I was on my way to Sonic Boom when Austin here texted me saying to come to the mall while you girls were getting ready to sing. I never expected you to be that good. I meant to talk to you right after your performance but you ran off with Austin. So Ally Dawson, would you like to have a label with Ramone Records?"

I smiled and nodded, I was speechless but also I felt like I was missing something. Oh yeah. "Ronny. I'm pregnant and I wont be able to perform. So if it's ok with you then could I write all my songs and record them when the babies out? If not I totally understand". My happiness just keep continuing because...

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been busy but I will try and update more. I'm getting a feeling I should stop writing... I don't know but I just feel like no one likes my stories. So give me your opinion. It would be helpful. Bye.**

**-LoveLiving2014**


End file.
